Ben Meunier
Ben Meunier, initially and often credited as Ben M, is a former actor in Scott's films. He is best known for his role as Dan Bruines, a major protagonist of Jurassic Shark ''and its sequel, ''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. Ben is the older brother of fellow Jurassic Shark cast members Jon and Will Meunier. Ben worked on the first two films in 2012 and 2013, but due to conflicts with Scott, he was written out of the third film's script. In late-2014, Ben expressed interest in returning for Jurassic Shark III, and shot a cameo for the film in May 2015, which served as his final film role. Biography 2011 Ben was approached to play one of the leading characters in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park - Mike Bruines, as well as a more minor role, Walker Patterson. Ben is credited for having created the name of Mike Bruines. He began filming his scenes in June and July 2011. Despite production moving along for several months, with numerous scenes being filmed, Island of Doom was cancelled for various production reasons. The parts of the movie that had been filmed were posted to YouTube, with Ben appearing various times. 2012 Although Island of Doom was cancelled, Ben remained attached to Scott's films, as he was confirmed to play the lead role in Jurassic Shark - Dan Bruines. His character's name, though partially changed, was taken from his character in Island of Doom. Ben filmed the project for several months over the summer of 2012, but lost interest in filming as production moved along. As such, Jon Meunier, who played Chase Landon, became the main protagonist, while Bruines was moved down to a supporting role. Due to Ben's absence from filming, the character of Bruines was killed, which was unbeknownst to Ben. 2013 Despite his character's demise in the second film, Ben ultimately returned to play Dan Bruines in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. He participated in filming in the summer of 2013, and wrapped most of his scenes by October. However, the younger cast members had all but lost interest in the film, which forced Scott to reconsider the direction of many scenes in the film. As such, Ben's role was expanded in some areas, and he finished his scenes by November. On December 27, Ben was confirmed to return as Dan Bruines in the series' final installment, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. 2014 For half a year, Ben was expected to return as Dan Bruines in Jurassic Shark III, even as filming on the project began in May 2014. He was the only one of the younger cast members set to return for the film, as Jon, Will and Nick weren't expected to participate. On June 19, it was confirmed that Ben would not reprise his role in the film. 2015 In February 2015, Jon expressed his regret over having dropped out of the series after seeing the film's official trailer and Super Bowl TV Spot. After Jon messaged Scott on YouTube, on March 9 it was confirmed he would cameo in Jurassic Shark III. On March 12, Ben was confirmed to cameo as Dan Bruines in the film. He shot his cameo on May 25, and it appeared in the film's first part, which was released on June 19. It remains his most recent, as well as his final film role. Filmography As Actor *''Island of Doom: Jurassic Park (2011 - Cancelled Project) - Mike Bruines, Walker Patterson *Jurassic Shark'' (2012) - Dan Bruines *''Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution'' (2013) - Dan Bruines *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution'' (2015) - Dan Bruines (cameo - final film role) Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:2011 Storyline Category:2012 Storyline Category:2013 Storyline Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Inactive Actors